Placing A Bet
by showstopper87
Summary: Dean Ambrose decides to make a little bet with his buddy, Seth Rollins. But when Seth loses the bet, what Ambrose makes him do is beyond anything Seth ever imagined would happen, even if he's always wanted it to happen. Warning: Slash/Cursing


**A/N: Hey guys! Here is a Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose fic. I hope you guys enjoy and please review. :)**

* * *

**Placing Bets**

Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose sat in the Shield locker room at Extreme Rules. They were sitting on the couch in their dressing room watching the beginning of the show.

Ambrose soon got the cue that his match was up next and he finally broke the silence between them two.

"Where did Reigns go?" Dean asks Rollins.

"He called me earlier and said he was running late. But he said he would be here in time for our match."

"Well. Since he's not here right now, care to make a little bet?" Dean cocked his head to the left and looked into the eyes of Seth Rollins.

"What kind of bet?" Rollins was playing the innocent one as he stared up at Dean with very innocent eyes, glistening from the light.

"If I win the United States Championship tonight, then you have to do whatever I want tonight. We will share hotel room and you have to do whatever I say for the whole night." Ambrose sat back down next to Rollins and put on a very sadistic, flirtatious grin.

"Um, okay. And if you don't win the match?" Rollins asks, clearly curious.

"Then I will do whatever you want tonight."

Rollins liked the sound of that. "But, wait? What if I win my match?"

"That match doesn't count since it's a tag team match and you will have Roman there with you. I will be all by myself." Ambrose tried to plead his case so that Seth doesn't back out of the bet.

"Alright. Let's shake on it." Seth held out his hand and Dean grabbed it and shook it. Dean just held it for much longer than he should of. Seth looked up at him, confused. "Can I have my hand back please?"

Dean quickly snapped out of it, and let go of his hand. "Oh, yeah. My bad. Just got distracted there."

"Mhmm. Whatever. Go lose so that I can win the bet." Seth had a smirk on his face.

"Don't count on it!" Dean then left the dressing room.

Seth heard The Shield's entrance music play and reverted his attention back to the TV in front of him.

* * *

After the match ended, Seth was fidgeting his fingers and cracking his knuckles awaiting the arrival of the new United States Champion. He lost the bet and he had no idea what Dean had planned for him tonight. _I hope this doesn't affect my match tonight. _

Just as he thought that, the door opened and Dean Ambrose walked in, carrying his new championship triumphantly. His head was held high and he sat down next to Seth with a gloating attitude. He placed his arm over his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Can't wait until tonight. I won."

"What do you have planned? What can you possibly make me do for you in a hotel room?" Dean loved how Seth didn't catch on. It would just make it funner tonight.

Roman walked into the room, and he and Seth quickly left to start their match for the Tag Team Championship.

**That Night:**

Dean was already lying in bed while Seth was finishing up his shower. It was a great night for the Shield and it was about to get a whole lot better. Roman Reigns ended up sharing a hotel with another superstar, Dean has no idea who. So there was only Dean and Seth left alone in that hotel room all night with nothing to do the next day. _This is gonna be great._

Seth walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He walked over to his bags and started going through them for clothes. When he pulled out something to sleep in, he was interrupted when he heard a voice.

"You won't be needing those clothes tonight." Dean said seductively to Rollins.

Seth was caught off guard and turned around to look at Dean, confused. "What do you mean...?" Seth was not able to finish because of the sight he saw in front of him. Dean Ambrose was naked in his bed stroking his seven inch cock. He had a very lustful look in his eyes. Seth was completely shocked and accidentally dropped the towel that was around his waist, leaving him completely naked.

"Mm. Even hotter than I thought." Dean just ate up Seth's body with his eyes. He glanced down to his cock, which was starting to harden. "Look's like your wanting it to." Dean chuckled.

Seth looked down and saw his cock hardening. He looked back up and just continued staring at Dean's massive, juicy, hard cock. "Um. So what do you want me to do?" he asked shyly.

"Hm. How about you come over here and suck my dick." Dean started smiling when Seth didn't even wait for him to finish. He started slowly walking over there and got onto the bed with Dean. He went in between his legs and lowered his face to his crotch.

Seth grabbed Dean's aching member and started stroking. He took his tongue and ran it from the bottom of Dean's shaft to the very tip, licking some of his precum as well. He decided he wanted to tease Dean a little bit. Instead of sucking it right away, he continued stroking it and began to lick his balls instead.

"Mm, nice. Come on, suck those balls." Dean started moaning softly.

Those sexy moans coming from Dean made Seth want nothing but to pleasure him, so that he can hear some more of those moans.

Seth looked into the eyes of Dean Ambrose. The eyes of pure lust.

Seth took the tip of his cock into his mouth and Dean threw his head back moaning even louder. That is exactly what Seth was looking for. He took it deeper in his mouth and started stroking it while he was slowing making his way down the giant shaft.

Seth was going too slow for Dean. Dean had different plans so he grabbed the back of Seth's head and forced it all the way down. "I said you do what I want. And what I want is for you to deep throat my cock!" He placed one hand on each side of Seth's head and guided it up and down on his cock. "Oh, fuck yeah. Use your tongue too, baby."

Seth did as he was told and ran his tongue along side his shaft while he was being guided by his lover.

"Fuck! There you go!" Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He started thrusting up into his mouth, fucking it. And before he knew it, he was pounding his face, thrusting up into that blinding hot pleasure. "Oh shit! I'm coming! Don't. Fucking. Stop! OH!" With one more thrust he came right into Seth's mouth. And Seth swallowed every bit of it. Seth pulled off of his cock and looked up at him, seeing what else he wanted.

"Anything else?" Now Seth too had pure lust in his eyes.

"Yeah get up here and lay down on your back." Dean moved so that Seth could lay down where he was. "And don't worry, your going to enjoy this." Dean grabbed Seth's throbbing member and immediately engulfed it into his mouth. He started deep throating Seth like a pro.

"Oh, Fuck yeah Dean", now Seth was the one moaning out in complete pleasure. He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful sight, Dean engulfing his entire cock.

While blowing him, Dean lifted up Seth's legs just enough to have access to his virginal hole. Without taking the cock out of his mouth, Dean reached up and put two fingers in front of Seth's mouth. He got the hint and took his fingers in his mouth sucking on them. He was still moaning from the blow job, and he started sucking on Dean's fingers in time with Dean sucking on his cock.

Dean removed his fingers from Seth's mouth and placed one at his entrance. He felt Seth tense up so he went all the way down on his cock and held for a second to get Seth to relax. And it worked wonders. Right when he relaxed, Dean slowly breached his entrance, and started fucking him with his index finger.

"Oh. Wow!" Seth quickly adjusted to the one finger and was loving the feeling. And when Dean entered another finger, Seth arched his back and moaned out again.

Dean took Seth's cock out of his mouth and just started fucking him with his fingers. Every time Seth would wince from a sudden sharp of pain, Dean would brush against his spot causing Seth to moan out louder than he has ever moaned before. It felt so good.

Dean slowly removed his fingers and lined up his cock with his entrance. He slowly pushed it's way inside and stopping when he was all the way in to allow Seth to adjust. Once when Seth nodded, Dean started moving, at first going slow.

"Fuck! Harder!" Seth moaned, and Dean obliged.

Dean started pounding Seth's virginal hole and leaned down and planted a nice wet kiss on Seth's lips. From making out and the pounding he was taking, and also not to mention the blow job, Seth was getting close.

"I'm gonna come, Dean." Seth started stroking himself in time with Dean's thrusts. Dean started hitting his spot and Seth just got closer and closer.

"Oh. Oh. FUCK!" Seth screamed out and came all over his stomach.

Dean just licked his lips and continued pounding Seth, moaning out from his walls constricting all around his cock.

With a few more thrusts, it was Dean's turn to yell out. "Oh. Fuck yeah!" Dean made one more, balls deep, thrust and came inside of Seth.

Dean continued slowly thrusting in and out until he was spent. He slowly pulled out and went to grab the towel Seth dropped earlier. He wiped Seth's chest and climbed next to him in bed. "So? Are you happy or mad that you lost the bet?" Dean chuckled.

"All I got to say to that is no matter who won the bet, it would have had the same outcome." Seth smiled right back at Dean and leaned in to kiss him.

They fell asleep in each others arms that night, just holding one another tight.

And who knows? Maybe that one night of pure lust could turn into something very special.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review. :)**

**Please please Review!**


End file.
